Tino's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge
Tino's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge is a Weekenders/Power Rangers crossover TV series. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Sixty-five million years ago, the superpowerful Energems were given to ten dinosaurs for safekeeping by an alien named Keeper. But when Sledge, an intergalactic bounty hunter, attempted to acquire the Energems, his ship was blasted into space, leading to the extinction of the dinosaurs and the Energems being lost with them. Now, in the present day, Sledge is back and starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Energems in order to harness their power and annihilate the world, so a team of Power Rangers form to find the Energems first and fight the bounty hunter and other threats with dino-powered swords, blasters, Zords, and Megazords. List of Episodes Dino Charge #Powers from the Past #Past, Present and Fusion #A Fool's Hour #Return of the Caveman #Breaking Black #The Tooth Hurts #Let Sleeping Zords Lie #Double Ranger, Double Danger #When Logic Fails #The Royal Rangers #Break Out #Knight After Knights #Sync or Swim #True Black #Rise of a Ranger #No Matter How You Slice It #World Famous! (In New Zealand) #Deep Down Under #Wishing For a Hero #One More Energem #The Ghostest With the Mostest (Halloween Special) #Race to Rescue Christmas (Christmas Special) Dino Super Charge #When Evil Stirs #Forgive and Forget #Nightmare on Amber Beach #A Date with Danger #Roar of the Red Ranger #Forged Under Fire #Home Run Koda #Riches and Rags #Besties 4Eva #Gone Fishin #Love at First Fight #Catching Some Rays #Recipe for Disaster #Silver Secret #Wings of Danger #Freaky Fightday #Worgworld #The Rangers Rock! #Edge of Extinction #End of Extinction #Trick or Trial (Halloween Special) #Here Comes Heximas (Christmas Special) Trivia * Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Blue (Raptor), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Cilian, Iris, May, Max, Dawn, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka,Yoshino and Yoshinon, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Winx Club,Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy, Lola Mbola, Robotgirl, Gus Turner, The Bowser Family (including Azula), Team Rocket, Dr. Dracken, Shego, The Dazzlings, Tirek, The Trix, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire Gallery Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge.jpg|Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge Poster Weekenders Adventures of Dino Super Charge.jpg|Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Poster Transcripts for the Episodes Dino Charge # Powers from the Past # Past, Present and Fusion # A Fool's Hour # Return of the Caveman # Breaking Black # The Tooth Hurts # Let Sleeping Zords Lie # Double Ranger, Double Danger # When Logic Fails # The Royal Rangers # Break Out # Knight After Knights # Sync or Swim # True Black # Rise of a Ranger # No Matter How You Slice It # World Famous! (In New Zealand) # Deep Down Under # Wishing For a Hero # One More Energem # The Ghostest With the Mostest- (Halloween Special) # Race to Rescue Christmas- (Christmas Special) Dino Super Charge # When Evil Stirs # Forgive and Forget # Nightmare on Amber Beach # A Date with Danger # Roar of the Red Ranger # Forged Under Fire # Home Run Koda # Riches and Rags # Besties 4Eva # Gone Fishin # Love at First Fight # Catching Some Rays # Recipe for Diaster Category:Tino's Adventures Series shows Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series